The Wrong Side of Town
by Nickstar777
Summary: When former Navy Seal, Phineas Flynn, accidently kills the brother of a local crime boss, a 100,000 bounty is placed on Phineas' head, now every gang member, corrupt cop, bounty hunter, hitman and assassin in the Tri-State Area is after Phineas. Rated M for language, violence, drug use, attempted rape and mentions of nudity
1. The Accident

Hope you enjoy this fic, I was going to save it until after I finished 'Stir of Echoes', but I just couldn't wait

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Under a bridge in Danville, Illinois, a man was tied to a chair while 2 brutes were beating him up.

"Please stop, what's this all about?" asked the man tied to the chair

"Oh, I think you know what this is about, Robert" said one of the brutes

The brute punched Robert in the face. A tall, well built man with no hair, dressed in a white suit and sunglasses, walked up to Robert and the brutes.

"Robbie, what's up? Surely you knew this was gonna happen, right?" asked the man

"Dave, this is..." said Robert

"Shut up, what did you think, you were gonna rat out a guy like me to the cops and get away with it? Is that what you thought?" asked Dave

"Dave, it's not like that, man" said Robert

"Shut up, rat!" said Dave

"I'm telling you..." said Robert

"Shut Up!" said Dave

One of the brutes punched Robert in the stomach.

"I busted my ass to get to the top of the food chain and for what? To have a little prick like you take it down?" asked Dave

"Dave, I swear I would never rat you out, it must have been some mistake" said Robert

"A mistake?" asked Dave

"Yes" said Robert

"You're right Dave, it was a mistake, you STUPID PRICK FUCK, I TRUSTED YOU, I GOT YOUR SORRY ASS A JOB, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" asked Dave

At that poiny, a middle aged man in a light brown suit approached the men.

"Briggs, you motherfucker!" screamed Robert

"Hey, nothing personal Robbie, just business" said Briggs

Dave handed Briggs an envelope full of money.

"Gentlemen..." said Briggs, before walking away

"Listen Dave, I look up to you, I'll leave town, come on, I got 2 kids, I want to see my baby's grow man..." said Robert

"Ssh, I read the paper, bullsharks, big bullsharks, they swim up here looking for food, it is absolutely amazing what an animal will do to survive" said Dave

Dave looked at Robert's wrists, cinder blocks were around his wrists with chains keeping them in place.

"Concrete Block, I like it, old school" said Dave

Dave walked away.

"Dave, you got it all wrong, NO..." screamed Robert as one of the brutes kicked him into the river

In a nice home in Danville, Illinois, Phineas Flynn was in the back yard starting up a chainsaw his 15 year old daughter, Brooke was swimming in the pool and his wife, Isabella, was relaxing, soaking up some rays while reading one of her drama novels. Phineas started using the chainsaw to cut up some wood when the rusted chain snapped.

"Agh, shit" said Phineas

Phineas dumped the chainsaw on the ground.

"PHINEAS! PHINEAS, IT'S BROOKE!" screamed Isabella

Phineas looked to see his daughter lying face down in the pool, he quickly jumped in to get his daughter out of the water, he was about to give her CPR when she started laughing.

"Hahaha, gotcha" said Brooke

"That was not cool young lady" said Phineas

"I was just practicing for my drama class, guess I did pretty good, huh?" asked Brooke

"You scared the crap out of your mother and me" said Phineas

"You should have seen the looks on your faces" said Brooke

"You know what, young lady, that little stunt just got you one month grounded" said Isabella

"A month? That's so unreasonable" said Brooke

"You know Izzy, a month is a little long" said Phineas

"Thank you" said Brooke

"Fine, 2 weeks" said Isabella

"Deal" said Phineas

"Daddy" said Brooke

"Hey, quit while you're ahead" said Phineas

Brooke stormed inside.

"That's your daughter" said Phineas and Isabella to eachother in unison

Phineas and Isabella chuckled and shared a quick kiss.

"Hey dad, there's someone at the front door for you" said Brooke, who was drying herself off

Phineas and Isabella went to the front door to see a skinny African-American man with a bald head and glasses, dressed in a purple polo shirt and light blue jeans.

"Oh hi, I'm your new neighbour, Jordan Freeman, just moved in next door" said the man, as he shook Phineas and Isabella's hands

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Flynn, this is my husband Phineas" said Isabella

Brooke walked up to the three adults.

"And our drama queen daughter, Brooke" said Phineas

"Hi neighbour" said Brooke

"Hey Brooke, put some clothes on" said Phineas

Brooke rolled her eyes and went back inside.

"Hey, would it be too much bother if I could borrow your hammer, my wife insists on hanging the wedding photos before anything else" said Jordan

"Sure, I can help you out, provided you've got a drivers license and a major credit card" said Phineas

"Uh, I don't understand" said Jordan

"I'm kidding, come on, I keep my tools in the garage" said Phineas

Phineas lead Jordan to the garage, while Phineas rummaged through his toolbox to find his hammer, Jordan went a few rounds with Phineas' punching bag, and hurt his hand, Phineas found his hammer.

"This work for you?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, thanks" said Jordan

"Glad I could help" said Phineas

Jordan took the hammer.

"Hey, I got this great spot that I do business with downtown, best Szechwan in the city, heading there tonight, you guys wanna come with?" asked Jordan

"Uh, I'm not one for going out, especially to the city" said Phineas

"Come on, it'll be fun" said Jordan

"You know what, let me run it by Isabella and I'll get back to you" said Phineas

"We'd love to" said Isabella, who was standing at the garage door.

==That Night==

Phineas and Isablla sat in the back seat of Jordan's car while Jordan drove with his wife, Shannon, riding shotgun, Shannon had light skin, not as light as Isabella's though, curly dark brown hair and a slender figure, she was wearing a white dress which stopped at her knees.

"Hey, you two ever been to The Mayan?" asked Shannon

"The Ruins?" asked Phineas

"No, silly, the club" said Shannon

"Oh, no, haven't been" said Phineas

"The owner's one of Jordan's biggest clients" said Shannon

"I'm telling you, The Mayan is so happening, and we're gonna be there, so we're happening" said Jordan

"Ooh, awesome" said Phineas

At that moment, Shannon started fondling Jordan's ear.

"Babe, I'm driving" said Jordan

"Sorry sweetie" said Shannon

"Hey, I'd be happy to take the wheel if you guys want the back seat" said Phineas

Later, the 2 married couples were at the club enjoying some Szechwan cuisine, until Phineas and Jordan noticed a couple at another table arguing.

"Should we say something?" asked Jordan

"Like what, 'Unhand that woman?', only if you want to Jordan, but not me" said Phineas

The club owner approached the table.

"Everything alright here?" asked the club owner

"Dave, how you doing?" asked Jordan

"Jordan, good to see you" said Dave

"Dave is the guy I was telling you about, he owns the club" said Jordan

"Hope you're enjoying yourselves, hello Shannon" said Dave

"Hey Dave" said Shannon

"Dave, these are our new neighbours, the Flynns, this is Phineas and Isabella" said Jordan

"Flynn, that's a fine Irish name" said Dave

"Thanks, I got it from my dad" said Phineas

Dave laughed at Phineas' joke.

"Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I have work to do, waiter, this entire table, drinks are on me" said Dave

"Thanks Dave" said Jordan

"My pleasure, enjoy yourselves, Jordan, I'll call you on Monday with the wine order" said Dave

"Sure thing" said Jordan

Dave left.

"Can you believe it, tonight we drink for free" said Jordan

"In my experience Jordan, nothing's free, you'll end up paying one way or another" said Phineas

==Meanwhile==

In Dave's office, a young man with spiky light brown hair was reading a magazine.

"Hey, Justin, I've gotta go somewhere, I need you to watch the joint while I'm gone, you think you can handle that?" asked Dave

"Sure man, you know you can count on your little brother, go do your thing" said Justin

"And no screwing around, this is a business, it is not your own personal dating service, keep your hands off the customers" said Dave

"Got it, hands off the customers, I got you, I can't help it if I'm a young man with a lot of testosterone, don't worry, I got this" said Justin

"Whatever, I love you, you idiot, I love you" said Dave

"I know" said Justin

The 2 brothers hugged.

"I just need to know I can count on you" said Dave

"You can" said Justin

"Good, I'll see you in an hour" said Dave, before leaving with his bodyguard

"See you in an hour" said Justin

When he was sure Dave was gone, Justin grabbed a small container from his pocket, unscrewed the cap and poured a sample of a small white powder onto his cross necklace before snorting the powder up his nose (It's obvious what the powder is).

==Back with the Others==

"Well, havin' fun, this place has everything" said Jordan

"Yeah, drunks, loudmouths and assholes, what more could you ask for?" replied Phineas

"Come on, you're acting like an old fart, you're still young, you need to have more fun" said Jordan

"Trust me, I use to have fun all the time, especially during summer when I was 10, but once you have a kid, any night where you're not changing diapers or getting puked on is a good night" said Phineas

"Babies puke on you?" asked Jordan

"Yeah, you're gonna love changing diapers" said Phineas

"You've given me a lot to think about" said Jordan

Meanwhile, Justin had left the office and was wandering the nightclub. Shannon and Isabella were in the bathroom.

"You okay?" asked Isabella

"I'm fine, but that sushi really did a number on my stomach" said Shannon

"Oh, well, I'll see you back at the table" said Isabella, before leaving

"Okay" said Shannon

Isabella left the bathroom and started searching her purse when she accidently bumped into Justin.

"Oh, sorry" said Isabella

"It's okay, you know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I've seen some real honey's here, let me tell you" said Justin

"Um, thank you" said Isabella

"I'm Justin, I own this club" said Justin

"It's nice to meet you Justin, I just met a guy called Dave, he says he own the club" said Isabella

"Yeah, he's my brother, we own it together, he handle's food, I handle other stuff" said Justin

"Well, it was nice meeting you" said Isabella, as she tried to walk away

"Whoa baby, where you going? You're in my club so I know you're looking to have a good time, how about I show you my office" said Justin

"No thanks, I should get back to my husband" said Isabella

"Hey come on, I'm just trying to be friendly, you ride the white horse? I've got some great shit" said Justin

"What? No, I don't do drugs" said Isabella

"Hey, baby, come on" said Justin, as he tried to stop Isabella from walking away and 'accidently' grabbed her breast.

"Hey, fucking asshole" said Isabella, slapping Justin

"Oh, I like it rough" said Justin as he grabbed Isabella and took her to his office, inspite of Isabella attempting to fight him off.

Meanwhile, Shannon returned to the table.

"Hey, where's Izzy?" asked Phineas

"I don't know, she left the ladies room before me, she should be back by now" said Shannon

Phineas left the table, followed by Shannon and Jordan.

In the office, Isabella was still struggling.

"Get off me" said Isabella

"Come on you bitch" said Justin

Justin threw Isabella onto the couch in the office and held down her wrists.

Meanwhile, Phineas was searching the club for Isabella, when he thought he heard Isabella's voice and went to investigate, he saw Justin attempting to rape Isabella, he grabbed Justin by the waist and threw him back.

"Hey, what the fuck?" asked Justin

Justin hit his head on the pool table, Isabella stood up and hugged Phineas, Justin got back up.

"You're fucking dead, you motherfucker" said Justin

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, he ran towards Phineas.

"PHIN, LOOK OUT!" said Jordan, who was standing at the door

Phineas sidestepped and tripped up Justin, causing Justin to land on the couch.

"Get up you motherfucker" said Phineas

Justin didn't get up.

"Get up asshole" said Phineas

When Justin still didn't get up, Phineas turned him over onto his front, revealing that he had accidently stabbed himself with the switchblade when he fell, killing him.

"Oh shit, that's a big problem" said Jordan

"He had it coming" said Phineas

"No Phineas, you don't understand, that's Justin, that's Dave's brother, this is not good" said Jordan

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the fic.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Questioning

Time to continue where we left off

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phineas and Ferb

* * *

In a parking lot, Briggs entered a limousine which Dave was in, holding an envelope.

"Gentlemen" said Briggs

Briggs placed down the envelope while Dave's bodyguard handed Briggs another envelope full of money.

"Looks like you had a good day, huh, Briggs?" asked Dave

Briggs placed the money into his pocket.

"So what do we need to know?" asked Dave

"Well, everything's good for now, but you need to screen your boys a little more carefully, you got lucky today, I was able to intervene, might not be so lucky next time" said Briggs

"Yeah, right, rat bastards, can't trust anyone these days, can you Briggs?" asked Dave

Dave's phone beeps and Dave checked the message he received.

"Jesus fucking Christ what did he fucking do now?" asked Dave

"What is it?" asked Briggs

"I gotta roll, it's my little brother, again" said Dave

"Justin?" asked Briggs

"Of course Justin, how many brothers do I have? Kid can't even keep his prick in his pants" said Dave

"Just remember what I said, alright?" asked Briggs

"You can count on it" said Dave

Briggs left before Dave signalled the limo driver to return to the club.

Back at the club, Police surrounded the club as people had left the building and a gurney was being loaded into an ambulance, Dave walked up to the club when police tried to stop him.

"Sorry sir, you can't come in here" said the police officer

"Like hell I can't, I'm Dave Borders, this is my club" said Dave

Another officer approached Dave.

"What happened?" asked Dave

"Are you Dave Borders?" asked the officer

"Yes I am, what happened?" asked Dave

"I'm sorry Mr Borders, your brother's dead" said the officer

Dave approached the gurney and pulled the tarp off of Justin.

"Justin? JUSTIN! WHO DID THIS? WHO DID THIS?" asked Dave

Dave looked over to see Phineas who was staring back with his arm around Isabella

"You Menace!" said Dave

==Police Station==

=Isabella=

"He asked me if I wanted to go to his office and do some coke, and I said no" said Isabella

=Shannon=

"Isabella left the ladies room before me and when I got back to the table she wasn't there, Phineas got worried so he went to go look for her" said Shannon

=Jordan=

Jordan seemed too worried to say anything.

=Phineas=

"Why stab him?" asked the police officer

"What are you talking about? I didn't stab him, he came at ME with the knife" said Phineas

"So it was his knife?" asked the officer

"Yeah, of course it was his knife" said Phineas

"So how did HIS knife end up in HIS chest? How did that happen?" asked the officer

"I stepped to the side, he tripped and fell on it, I guess, this guy was out of his mind, I was just defending myself" said Phineas

=Isabella=

"Can you be a little more specific?" asked the officer

"What do you want me to say? That he tried to rape me?" asked Isabella

=Phineas=

"Suppose I told you I had a witness who says you DID stab him" said the officer

"Well I say you and your witnesses are full of shit. So are you gonna charge me with something or am I out of here?" asked Phineas

"Just sit tight, can I get you anything? A water? A coffee?" asked the officer

"My wife, I want to see my wife, where is she?" asked Phineas

"You'll see her" said the officer

The officer stood up and left the room to talk to Briggs.

"So what do you think?" asked Briggs

"Stories match, they're lawyered up, I think it was just like he was saying, self defense, I mean, Borders was a train wreck anyway, this was inevitable" said the officer

"Ain't that the truth? If Justin was found dead in a ditch we wouldn't have the personel to interview all the likely suspects" said Briggs

"Yeah" said the officer

"What about fingerprints?" asked Briggs

"The only fingerprints on that knife belong to Justin Borders" said the officers

"Okay, cut him loose" said Briggs

The officer left to release Phineas when Briggs received a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Briggs

" _Talk to me, what did you find out?_ " asked Dave

"Self Defense, look, you know Justin better than anybody" said Briggs

" _WHAT?! Look, I want that rat bastards head on a steak, you hear that Briggs, you hold onto him until you fucking hear from me_ " said Dave

"Too late, just released him" said Briggs

" _GODDAMMIT!_ " screamed Dave

"Listen Dave, don't do anything stupid, anything happens to this guy, cops will be all over you and there won't be a damn thing I could do about it" said Briggs

" _Sonofabith!_ " said Dave, before throwing his phone into his fireplace

"Dave? Fuck" said Briggs

==Dave's Office==

Dave sat at his desk with his face buried into his hands.

"Looks like I gotta take care of things myself" said Dave

==Later==

Jordan was driving Phineas and Isabella home.

==Dave's Office==

Dave was joined in his office by his 2 brutes.

"You want us to go pick him up?" asked one of the brutes

"No, it's too late for that, that idiot Briggs let him go" said Dave

"So what do we do?" asked the other brute

"Put the word on the street, 100K in cash for anyone who brings me Phineas Flynn, this city is officially on lockdown" said Dave

"What about the booze guy?" asked the second brute

"He brought death into my house, if he gets in the way, kill him, but I want Phineas Flynn alive, now get out of here" said Dave

The Brutes spent the next couple of hours informing as many people in the city about the bounty.

* * *

 **And that does it for the second chapter, leave a review if you liked it**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The Bounty

Hope you guys are enjoying this fic, let's continue with it

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Jordan was still driving home with Shannon, Phineas and Isabella when their route was blocked by a car parked sideways in the middle of a 1 way street.

"What is going on?" asked Jordan

Jordan honked the car horn.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE!" screamed Jordan

3 gang members exited the car.

"Oh shit" said Jordan

"Get us out of here Jordan" said Phineas

Jordan tried to back up, but a car that had pulled up behind him was blocking him.

"Oh shit" said Jordan

"Jordan, get us out of here" said Phineas

"But I might hit someone" said Jordan

"Jordan, go, now" said Phineas

More gang members rode up next to Jordan's car on motorcycles, making Shannon and Isabella very nervous.

"Jordan, Go!" said Phineas

"Alright" said Jordan

Jordan put his foot on the gas and drove right past the car in front of him, driving on the path to get around, Jordan drove off while the gang members and bikers followed.

"Pull into that parking garage" said Phineas

Jordan did as instructed.

"Izzy, call 911" said Phineas

Isabella grabbed her phone from her pocket and tried to call the number.

"Damn, I'm not getting any service" said Isabella

Jordan continued driving through the parking garage.

"Right here Jordan, back it in by those cars" said Phineas

Jordan parked his car next to a row of 3 cars. When the car was parked, Phineas got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Jordan

"I'll distract them, Jordan, you get the girls out of here and take them to the police station" said Phineas

"Phineas, that's insane, we're not going to leave you" said Isabella

"Izzy, please..." said Phineas

"Forget it!" said Isabella

"Okay, I'll meet you at 7th and Oak in 10 minutes, don't wait one second longer" said Phineas, before running off

When the gang members in the red car spotted Phineas, they started to chase him, but Phineas was able to reach the stairwell, the gang members got out the car and chased Phineas down the stairs while shooting at him. Meanwhile, Jordan and the girls were still waiting for the gang members to be gone.

"Oh my god, Phineas" said Isabella

When Jordan was sure the gang members were gone, he started up the car again and drove off.

Phineas had just gotten out of the parking lot and kept running from the gang members, Phineas ran into an alleyway. Luckily, Phineas was quite good at parkour and was able to free run up to a fire escape ladder on the side of a building.

"What is this guy? A human spider or what?" asked one of the gang members

The gang members started shooting at Phineas while he was climbing the ladder.

"AIM FOR THE LEGS, DAVE WANTS HIM ALIVE" said one of the gang members

The gang members kept shooting at Phineas, one of the bullets hit Phineas in the shoulder and caused him to fall off the ladder and land into a large bin below.

"AW SHIT!" screamed the gang member

The gang members left the alley, when they were gone, Phineas regained consciousness and tried to climb out of the bin, with some difficulty, having tweaked his knee when he landed. When Phineas was out of the bin, he limped off. Meanwhile, Jordan was waiting at 7th and Oak with Shannon and Isabella.

"It's been 10 minutes" said Jordan

"We're not leaving him, Jordan" said Isabella

A tap was heard on one of the doors, Isabella looked to see Phineas.

"Oh god, Phineas" said Isabella

Isabella got out of the car and gave Phineas a big hug, until Phineas hobbled back a bit.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" asked Isabella

"Sweetheart, it's nothing, come on, I've hurt myself worse shaving" said Phineas

Jordan rolled down the window.

"We gotta get out of here, Jordan, Shannon, out of the car" said Phineas

"I'm not leaving my car in this neighbourhood" said Jordan

"They know this car, I'm sorry, leave it" said Phineas

Jordan rolled up the window and got out of the car.

"We've gotta get back to the police station" said Phineas

==Meanwhile==

Dave was talking to the 2 brutes in his office.

"So how do you know he was dead if you didn't check him?" asked Dave

"He fell off the side of the building and splattered like a bug" said one of the brutes

The other brute just shrugged. Dave's phone rang. Dave answered it instantly.

"Briggs, what did you find out?" asked Dave

Dave's expression suddenly changed.

"Understood" said Dave

The 2 brutes smiled.

"Let me know when you find him" said Dave, before hanging up

The smiles on the brute's faces disappeared in an instant as Dave got out of his seat.

"Nobody...but nobody could have survived that fall" said the second brute

Dave slapped the second brute across the face.

"You stupid, fucking, moron, I tell you I want him alive and you try to kill him, now I find out you can't even do that, apparently, you don't know the difference between dead or alive...Markus" said Dave

Dave's right hand man, a bald African-American in a dark blue suit and a pair of sunglasses, stepped forward, pulling a butterfly knife out of his suit jacket.

"It's really not that difficult" said Dave

Markus stood behind the 2 brutes.

"Dead..." said Dave

Markus held the knife to the neck of the brute on the right.

"...Alive..." said Dave

Markus held the knife to the neck of the brute on the left.

"...Dead..." said Dave

Markus switched back to the brute on the right.

"...Alive..." said Dave

Markus switched back to the brute on the left.

"...DEAD!..." said Dave

Markus switched back to the brute on the right, this time, holding the blade right against the brute's neck.

"AGH, We'll get him, I swear" said the brute, clearly panicked

"...Alive" said Dave

* * *

 **And thus concludes another chapter in 'The Wrong Side of Town', hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review**

 **Also, incase anyone gets confused with the brutes;**

 **Right-Shoter of the 2, bald head and small amount of facial hair, dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and grey jeans with brown work boots, his name is Dylan**

 **Left-Taller, dressed in biker gear and has a long blonde beard, his name is Ross**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
